The Club Room
by Cherishii
Summary: This takes place in an alternative world, where Hinata and Hanabi moves back to Konoha live with relatives due to their father's job. But since Hinata transferred school during the second term, this creates an obstacle for her to make friends. But meeting Naruto changes her routine. Eventually, she learns about herself, love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Autumn**

* * *

So it's been about two month since Hinata started her new life in the small town known as Konoha, located in the fire country. It's the season of autumn, and the maple leaves were transitioning to red.

"Onee-chan, I'm done with the bathroom!"

"Thanks Hanabi!" Hinata tucks in her white blouse and rushes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She loves the winter uniform. It consists of thick stockings and a navy sailor jacket. She hears the front door open and her uncle yelling that he's leaving.

"Have a safe trip uncle!"

They are originally from Konoha, but her father moved to the city after her mother had died giving birth to her younger sister. Hinata and her little sister, Hanabi, moved back to live with their uncle and their older cousin, Neji. Meanwhile her father was outside the country due to his demanding job.

"Bye onee-chan!" Hanabi buttons up her jacket and runs out of the house.

"Bye Hanabi!" Hinata mirrors her sister's actions.

Their morning is usually like this. The uncle would make breakfast for the girls and leave for work. Neji, however, is usually already at school. He holds a lot of responsibilities and so he begins his day an hour early.

Hinata smiles and takes in the vibrant color of red leaves falling. On her way to school she meets up with Tenten. The routine started about three weeks ago.

"Good morning Tenten-chan!"

"Hinata-chan, hi! Are you looking forward to another day?"

"Mhm!" Her answer feels insincere in her own head. The truth is that she is having a hard time making actual friends. Tenten was like the only female friend she had. Her classmates didn't count.

"Me too!"

High school is like an arena of conflict. Hinata transferred during the second term. By then people already formed their group of friends. Or joined clubs, or sports team. Maybe none of this would be a problem, if it wasn't for the fact that Hinata feels differently about things she didn't care about. It is getting to her, like the way teachers are. They expect her to be perfect forever; all because she was valedictorian in her last school. She feels like she is forced to maintain the same image because it just makes things easier for everyone. So she has to be the good girl.

And then there is the gender of the opposite sex. Although tired, she pretends that she doesn't notice them watching her. So that morning when her friend Tenten walks to school with her- she suggests Hinata should cut her hair because that is probably one of the reason boys started calling her princess. Hinata thought about doing that before, so when Tenten suggested it, it has to be true. She listens, because this conversation is important; it's about her life.

As always, fourth period is like a jungle. Students gets up and move their desks to eat together. And the level of noise and chatter increases by the minute. But this is normal for it is lunch time. Hinata sits across Tenten eating her bento. Today she made rice, fish and vegetables.

"Oh my god, Hinata-chan, I think Kurenai-sensei likes Asuma-sensei!" Hinata laughs and couldn't believe it.

"No way Tenten, teachers don't…date."

"What? You're seriously naïve Hinata-chan." Hinata ignores this comment.

"I mean, how can you tell?" It is hard to picture that teachers could ever be something else other than teachers.

"I just can, it's like a gift or something."

"Really? Then… tell me who I like!" Tenten burst out laughing.

"Hinata-chan, you don't like anyone." Hinata is amazed by Tenten's perception.

"Wow you're amazing Tenten!"

"Actually that wasn't me using my gift. You keep telling me how boys are so stupid. All they do is cause so much trouble."

"Yeah I know..." Hinata plays with her food and looks outside the window. She spots two girls, one with blond hair, and another with pink hair, running around the track field.

The school day was over, and the two walk to the lockers to retrieve their shoes and jacket. An envelope falls out of Hinata's locker and Tenten picks it up.

"Ohhh! You got another one!" Hinata snatches the envelope from Tenten and opens it. "Come on! Read it!"

"No! I'm not reading it out loud…"

"Oh please, give me that!" Tenten snatches the letter and reads it. "Dear Hyuga, you have captured my heart. I am filled with joy when I pass by your classroom. Please see me behind the school at 3:40PM and give me your answer. With love, Matoko Ogawa." Tenten teases her friend and quotes certain part of the letter. Hinata rolls her eyes and wonders what the boy is like.

"Ogawa-san…? I don't even know the guy."

"I do! He's like the worst. He gets really bad grade. And I hear he sometimes cuts class!"

"I see…um, I guess I have to turn down another stranger."

"Don't feel too bad, Hinata-chan. I'll just wait here."

"Okay, thanks." It's sad, really. She's growing numb to these confession. It was no longer something amazing. But turning them down is never easy for her. Boys are, after all, human beings. Just like her teachers.

Matoko Ogawa was there, waiting for her behind the school just like he said he would. Hinata steps on a branch and the noise gets his attention. Matoko turns around and there was an aura of confident around him as red leaves falls behind him.

"Hyuga-hime!" It is clear to her that Matoko is one of her fans since he refers to her by that stupid nickname. "Please go out with me!"

"Ogawa-san, I-I am flattered. But…I don't like you." Matoko turns around and runs away. "I'm sorry!" Hinata yells as he disappears around the corner.

"I would hate to be that guy, believe it." Hinata tries to figure out where the voice came from. Eventually she looks up, and on the 3rd floor is a boy. His arms hang from the window as he rests his elbow on the window sill.

"Ah-um-I'm sorry that you had to see that!" She yells at the boy. He laughs. Seeing him leaning there with his head poking out of the window was like the most amazing view she had ever seen. The sun made him glow like a God. The feature she is attracted to the most is his smile. But also, his blond hair and blue eyes makes this boy perfect in her eyes

"Don't worry, I see it all the time!" It's true, since the back of the school is the place were guys would confess to girls. It is like a tradition. And his classroom is the perfect place to witness these confession.

"Oh…"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way, from class 2-E!"

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuga! I'm in class 2-A! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, likewise. Anyways, I gotta go! Bye!"

Hinata walks home with Tenten and she talks about what happened. When Tenten hears the way she spoke of Naruto, she begs her not to get involved with him because this Naruto is just like Matoko Ogawa. But what was the difference between liking Ogawa-san and liking Uzumaki-san? Well, Uzumaki-san was hot.

"Am I shallow Tenten?" Hinata reflects on her duplicity.

"No Hinata, of course you're not. We don't choose who we like or the moment when we're going to like them. But I was waiting for you, so I can finally tell you who it is that I like."

"You…like me?" They stare at one another with a blank look on their face, and then burst out laughing.

"Come on Hinata-Chan! I'm like so serious right here!"

"I'm sorry for not taking this seriously. So um…who is your crush?" She hopes it wasn't Naruto.

"Your cousin Neji."

"Wow…I would have never guessed. You have such a…you conceal your feelings really well."

"Yeah I know!" The subject changes after Tenten remembers the conversation that happened earlier this morning. "So like, giving people haircuts happen to be one of my other gifts. Do you want me to come over?"

"Um..." Hinata feels like she couldn't back down at this point. She doesn't want to disappoint her friend by being fickle. "Yeah…sure."

"Awesome! I'm going to make you look so badass! No one is going to call you a princess anymore!" Hinata laughs.

"If that happens, I'll be in your debt!" Hinata jumps on Tenten's back and gives her a hug, they nearly fall.

"AHH! You're going to kill us!" They laugh.

Autumn is here, and suddenly the season becomes one of Hinata's favorite one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hero**

* * *

Two days passed since she met him, and already she developed a gift of her own. Hinata is in love. And her whole body knows it. You see, her gift is that she can tell when Naruto Uzumaki is nearby, from the way her body freezes up and mouth starts to babble. Half the time, she doesn't know what the hell it is that she's talking about. Stupid sentences floats out of her, while her brain takes a small vacation.

"Do you know Ino Yamanaka?" Tenten asks as they walk outside their classroom during their free period.

"Yamanaka-san?"

"Yeah she got really long blond hair, likes to swim in a purple swim suit, and has two piercing on each ear." Tenten pauses by the window to stare outside. Meanwhile Hinata plays with her long hair. She chickened out days ago and decided not to cut it.

"Um…not really. Why?" Hinata leans against the wall and stares at Tenten's head. There is a red leaf buried in there.

"I just hate her so much. She joined the Kendo club last year because a guy that she liked was on the team. I almost quit the club because of her!"

"Then why did you quit the Kendo club…?" Tenten pauses and realizes her own hypocrisy.

"I don't remember." Hinata reaches and removes the leaf her friend's hair. Tenten thanks her.

"Really you don't remember? I mean like, really? That's so-like odd." Tenten looks at her strangely.

"What the hell…Hinata why are you talking like that?" Tenten then notices Naruto Uzumaki as he disappears into his classroom, and then puts the pieces together. "Oh!"

"Ugh, what is wrong with me?"

"You're in love!" Hinata hushes her friend.

"No, I'm not in love, that can't be it! In my humble opinion, I think I'm just a little obsessed." Tenten laughs at her friend's dilemma.

"A little? Yeah keep telling yourself that. But I think you should do something about it, Hinata."

"Y-You mean like c-confess!?"

"No, but that's an even better idea. I just thought you should talk to him. Maybe you'll get over this."

"Tenten you're right! This is probably a phase. I should just-"She stops in mid-sentence after spotting a blur of blond hair from the corner of her eye. "-Like what's with trees today, I keep finding leaves your hair! Hahaha…" Hinata runs her finger through Tenten's hair causing her friend to blush, but there are actually no more no leaves in it.

Naruto notices Hinata. If she had a tail, it would be waving back and forth out of happiness.

"Oh god, you're embarrassing me Hinata." Tenten complains. She grabs Tenten by the arm and walks the opposite way. After they turn the corner Hinata lets go of her friend's arm.

"No Tenten, I'm the one dying from embarrassment! Is it possible to die from embarrassment? I think almost just died…"

"You had an opportunity to talk to him, he really did look like he wanted to say hi."

"You think so…?"

"I know so, girl!"

"Maybe I'll say hi tomorrow…"

Tomorrow comes, and Hinata decides to implement a new strategy instead. She plans to keep her mouth shut when Naruto is nearby, that way he doesn't think she's stupid. As both girls walk to school, Hinata tells Tenten about her idea, but her brown-haired friend seems to be in another world.

"Tenten?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry I just have so much on my mind right now."

"Oh…you wanna talk about it?" Tenten sighs.

"My parents want me to join a club again. They say it makes my high school resume look good."

"Oh…" Hinata tends to forget about how important club activities were since her life is already set for her. She's the heir of the gentle fist dojo. Her uncle is looking after the dojo in the meantime. In addition, he also has an office job.

"But anyways-Yeah, you should keep your mouth shut around Uzumaki-San."

"Which club are you planning on joining?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it on our free period."

During math class, something happens to Tenten. Boys were passing notes around in class, and smiling in a weird way. She couldn't describe their smile as other than creepy. So when Kiba Inuzuka accidently drops the note that was being pass around, Tenten dives down and picks it up. She eyes every boy before opening the note, and they look away with a look of uneasiness.

When she reads it, she immediately realizes this was a poll. They rated the girls in their class based on their beauty and their body. Her friend Hinata Hyuga is the first one on the list with the most votes. What disgusts her is that the boys were also trying to figure out what her bra size was. Tenten knows the answer of course. She crumbles the paper in anger. But she doesn't realize she's mad at the fact that she wasn't even on the list. Hinata looks at her friend from across the room and wonders if everything was okay since Tenten looks disturb.

Her friend raises her hand, and all the boys in the class get nervous.

"Sensei!"

"Yes Tamura-san?"

"I picked up this note that Inuzuka-san dropped. I think you should take a look at it!"

"Ah Kurenai-sensei, please don't look at the note! Just punish us!"

"Us? Alright, I think I got a solution that can meet your demand. Tamura-san will think of a reasonable punishment for you boys."

"EHHHHHHH?" The responses from the boys made Kurenai smile.

Kiba stands up from his chair to plead his case.

"Kurenai-sensei, that's not fair!" Kurenai shrugs her shoulder and walks to her desk and sits. Tenten gets up with a smirk on her face and faces kiba.

"I got an idea! Boys are going to do all the chores for the next month." Tenten says.

"Not bad. Alright, listen boys, you're going to do classroom chores for the next two weeks. If I find that you're passing around the same type of notes again, I'll extend the punishment."

Its lunch time, and Tenten is both the hero and the villain of the class. But that's okay, that's what they get for getting Hinata involved. Tenten gets up and tells Hinata she's going to use the vending machine. She runs down the stairs and sees Sasuke Uchiha. He's kicking the vending machine repeatedly and Tenten stands next to him and crosses her arms.

"What? Did the machine take your money?"

"No." They both smirk.

"Step aside rich boy, I need coffee." Sasuke moves away and waits for Tenten to insert her money before pressing the button for her. He gets tomato juice. "AH! Thief!" He smirks.

"Then you shouldn't go around addressing other people by the social status and their gender."

"You mean rich-boy? I meant it as a joke."

"Then it's not funny."

"Yes it is. You're trying to rebel against your social status by being, I don't know, a thief? And now you owe me!" The truth is that when they were younger they used to hang out. But Tenten's parents decided to not renew a contract with the Uchiha Corporation. Soon after that, the Uchihas put a stop to their interactions.

"Sure. whatever. Thanks for the juice." Sasuke walks away and waves at her.

"Wait!" He turns around.

"You're friends with Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Everyone knew the answer to this. It's like the two should have been born joined at the hips or something.

"What do you want Tenten?"

"Since you owe me for the juice, I'm cashing in big time. I need you to do me a favor." Oh no, it seems Tenten is still the same person he knew from five years ago. He should have turn and run the other way. "Tomorrow, fourth period. Come have lunch with me and bring your friend Uzumaki-san."

"Am I supposed to believe I'm having lunch with just you?"

"And my friend!"

"Who's your friend? And why do we have to have lunch with her?" He walks back to Tenten and waits for her answer. She leans close to his ear and whispers something. He drops the tomato juice and for it moment it was as though the clouds parted just so that the sun can shine through. "Are you serious? Are you sure she likes Naruto?"

"Mhm! So it's like important that you come, okay!" He smirks.

"I must see this for myself."

Tenten walks back to the classroom feeling proud of herself.

"Tenten, your smile is creeping me out." Tenten throws her arms around Hinata and hugs her.

"You're going thank me later Hinata-Chan!"

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, because if I tell you now you might not even show up for school."

"O-okay…"

They finish eating their lunch in silence as Hinata daydreams about a certain blond boy. Meanwhile, Tenten is just stressed from thinking of a club to join.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know Tenten's last name. So I borrowed the last name of the Japanese voice actress that voices Tenten's character in Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding**

* * *

"Tenten! Hyuga-chan! Good morning!" Hinata couldn't understand what is happening. She glances behind her and sees Naruto with the Student Council President, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good morning Naruto, Good morning Sasuke!"

"Good morning." He waves.

Hinata takes the time to implement her new strategy, the one that had to do with less talking and more smiling. She stops walking because it takes a lot of mental effort to execute it.

"Um...H-hello Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san." She smiles and bows.

Her politeness takes Naruto by surprise since she runs away everything he tries to talk to her at school. Naruto was left with the impression that she probably doesn't like him and wants nothing to do with him. But to be at the receiving end of her smile did something to his heart. He can now understand why most of the guys in his class idolizes her.

"Isn't Hyuga-chan just so cute? Right Sasuke!" Naruto nudges Sasuke to say something. Sasuke sees Hinata's face looks red and smiles softly.

"Naruto stop being an idiot. You're making her uncomfortable."

"Tenten we better hurry. Bye..." Hinata drags her friend as she runs away. Naruto's smile faded a bit.

"There she goes again, running away. She didn't even say anything about fourth period. I think she hates me for eavesdropping during that confession the other day." As a cue, Tenten yells something;

"Remember, our classroom is 2-A!"

"We know! We'll see ya later, believe it!" Naruto yells back.

Hinata looks at her friend and tries to understand the exchange of words with Naruto.

"Tenten what was that about?"

"Oh nothing really, they're dropping by our classroom to have lunch with us like normal friends do."

"W-w-w-what!? Tenten that's not fair you didn't tell me anything!"

"I thought you would chicken out I'm sorry!" Hinata smiles.

"I guess you're right…"

Fourth period is here, and Hinata dashes out of the classroom. She goes to the furthest bathroom to work on her lines.

"Uzumaki-san, what is your favorite lunch? When is your birthday? Blood type? Favorite color? Favorite season? Favorite holiday? Favorite pet? Favorite game…" Her brainstorming for ideas at a conversation ended when a girl with pink hair enters the bathroom. Her emerald eyes notices Hinata, and she immediately expresses concern.

"Are you okay? You look so pale."

"Um...no. I'm not okay. I was forced into a situation I wasn't ready for...and now I feel super nervous."

"Aw that sucks. I'm Sakura Haruno from class 2-F."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga...class 2-A."

"It's nice to meet you Hyuga-chan. would you like me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"Thank you Haruno-chan, I have a history of fainting so maybe I should go."

On their way to the nurse's office Hinata opens up to Sakura about her situation. She purposely leaves out the name of the boy that she likes. Sakura immediately feels an attachment to Hinata's personality and decides she wants to become friends with her. Once at the nurse's room, Hinata lays down on a bed and waits for the nurse to tend to another student who isn't feeling well. The nurse suggests that Sakura should go and inform someone from 2-A about Hinata's condition.

Meanwhile back in class 2-A, the classroom stops talking as Sasuke and Naruto enters.

A few girls go up to Sasuke and offer him their bento. Sasuke politely declines. The two boys stop in front of Tenten and take their seats. Sasuke sits next to Tenten while Naruto sits across Sasuke. Kiba Inuzuka approaches them and asks where Hinata is. He states that it's been 15 minutes since she left the classroom. Upon hearing this, Tenten gets the feeling Hinata is not coming back and frowns.

"Should I go look for her?" Naruto asks.

"No, this is my fault." Tenten gets up her seat. Sasuke gets up as well and places a hand on her shoulder to stop Tenten from leaving.

"If she's not feeling well then she's obviously at the nurse's office." They both sit back down.

"Sasuke-san's right." Kiba sits on Hinata's chair and leans back. Tenten glares at Kiba as she remembers what happened yesterday with the note he passed around.

"Get off her chair you pervert!" Kiba doesn't budge and remains there.

The classroom goes silent again but this time because Sakura Haruno is standing outside the classroom peaking in. She immediately sees Sasuke, and putting story together she comes realizes Hinata's crush is none other than Sasuke. This doesn't sit very well with her. Still, she walks inside and greets everyone before stopping next to Sasuke.

She stares at Tenten for a brief moment, and remembers the time that they were all friends. But that's not the case anymore.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gets up and hugs her. "Were you looking for me?" She gently pulls away from the hug and laughs.

"No, you're wrong as always Naruto. I'm here because I found poor Hyuga-chan almost passed out in the girl's bathroom." She kept her eyes on Sasuke and notices concern. "She was as pale as a ghost, and geez I wonder who pushed her into hiding!" She looks at Tenten but doesn't notice Naruto looking away. Maybe it was his fault, he thinks.

"Tenten didn't do anything wrong." Naruto says.

"Hyuga-san is probably not coming back in time to eat lunch so let's just do this another day." Sasuke says as he packs up his lunch and gets up to leave. Sakura sees that Sasuke doesn't want to stay and eat with Tenten which confirms something in her head.

' _Oh my god, he was only here to have lunch with Hyuga-chan._ '

"Why not just take your lunch to the nurse's office and eat there. I've done it before." Kiba, who is apparently still there, suggests.

"No." Tenten and Sasuke look at each other. "She's not ready." Tenten whispers to Sasuke as he nods. The thing about Tenten is that she doesn't know how to whisper very well, since Naruto, Sakura and Kiba hears what she said.

Kiba misunderstands. He thinks he finally gets it. Sasuke and Hinata were probably trying to get to know each other. It made sense, popular people tend to gravitate towards one another.

During their free period, Sasuke nudges Naruto who is in deep thought while looking outside the window.

"Let's go you idiot."

"Hey, wait. I gotta ask you something." It's been on Naruto's mind ever since fourth period. He remembers that Sasuke approached Hinata before, several times, to ask her to join the student council. Hinata, regardless of her shyness, is very popular among guys. And today, out of nowhere, Sasuke tells him they were going to have lunch with Tenten and Hinata and that he needed to come along.

Could it be that Sasuke likes her?

Flashback

"Are you almost done with the budget thingy for our school clubs?" Naruto asked Sasuke. The blond boy was bored out of his mind and fidgeted with a basketball. He wanted play already.

"Yeah." Sasuke had a small stack of papers on the corner of his desk. He was finishing up the last one.

"I invited Sakura and Ino to watch. But they can't make it because they're busy with club activities."

"I could have told you that, idiot." Naruto ignored this and kept talking.

"Remember the time they used to be mean to me?"

"That's because you would pull stupid pranks and call them ugly." Naruto laughed and was about to say something. But he hears the sound of a confession and stopped. He looked at Sasuke who had gripped his pencil so hard that it broke in half.

Naruto ran to the window to take a look outside. Sasuke joined him.

"Wow, it's the girl you've been chasing. Haha she's quite popular, isn't she?" Naruto commented.

"I think she's wasting her school year away." Sasuke went back to finishing the school budget. "Hn."

"What's her name?"

"Ask her yourself."

"Fine." Naruto leans out of the window and interrupted the blue-hair girl from her thoughts. "I would hate to be that guy, believe it." She finally looked up and smiled.

"Ah-um-I'm sorry that you had to see that!"

"Don't worry, I see it all the time!"

"Oh…"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way, from class 2-E!"

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuga! I'm in class 2-A! Nice to meet you!"

Sasuke tried to pull him away from the window before Naruto starts to make a fool out of himself.

"Yeah, likewise. Anyways, I gotta go! Bye!"

End of Flashback

It is their free period as well, and Tenten hugs Hinata before leaving the room to find a club that interests her. Kiba takes the opportunity to approach Hinata. Shino joins too. They greet her and Kiba asks if he could sit next to her. Hinata looks back and forth between her two classmate and gestures that she doesn't mind, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Can I call you Hinata-chan?" Kiba asks.

"Um…I don't know you that well."

"Kiba, stop stalling and get to the point." Shino warns his friend.

"Alright, alright!" Kiba runs his hand through his brown hair and then looks at Hinata with determination. "Hyuga-chan, I'm sorry about the note the other day. I don't know who started it but I'm aware it was degrading and very disrespectful!" He gets up and bows.

"What note?" Hinata gets up and places a hand on his shoulder. Kiba stands straight and looks at his friend Shino. "What are you talking about? What note?" Hinata repeats, her tone was more serious this time.

"Tenten didn't tell you?" Shino asks.

"Tell me what? What was on the note? Was it about me?" Hinata's eyes immediately starts to water. Were people saying mean things about her behind her back? Did her classmate come to hate her?

The two boys couldn't believe that they were already making her cry and felt bad.

"No! It was nothing bad!" Kiba explains. "Right Shino?"

"Mhm."

"Then I accept your apology." She decides that forgiving them is the best course of action. That leaves her with one problem; Tenten kept something from her, and now she's curious about the note.

A few other classmates come forward to apologize to her. She doesn't understand why this is happening. What was on the note that was so bad that everyone was apologizing?

The girls in her class glance over at her with dislike. It turns out that Kiba spread the rumor about Sasuke and Hinata. That they might soon become a couple. And out of fear, the boys didn't want to be on Sasuke's bad side. You see, during middle school, Sasuke was quite the violent one; feared by everyone. So this isn't even about the note.

The horde of boys that surrounded Hinata disperses immediately after they hear Sakura's voice.

"Hey Hyuga-chan, can you come here for a second?." Hinata puts away her math notebook and exits the room. She doesn't know Sakura really well, but gives her a hug for coming in at a convenient time and saving her.

"Haruno-chan! Thank you!" Sakura's anger disappears, and feels like she couldn't be mad at Hinata anymore for presumably liking Sasuke.

"Sure."

"What do you need to talk about?"

Sakura grabs Hinata's hand and drags her. "Come with me! I'm not usually free during this period, but I am!" Sakura's excitement lifts Hinata's spirit as she follows Sakura to the gym.

Hinata freezes by the door as she witnesses Naruto playing basketball. She blushes when Naruto looks her way and smiles.

"H-Haruno-chan, why are we here?"

"You know why!" She winks.

"H-H-How d-do you know that I like U-Uzumaki-san?"

"EHH?" Sakura feels silly for a moment. She knows that there would be a day where someone falls for her friend Naruto. Naruto has completely changed from a short scrawny kid to a handsome well-toned guy. He is noticeably taller too. Naruto used to chase her around when they were younger, so it's kind of hard to see him as anything than a childhood friend. "Um, I didn't. I thought you liked Sasuke-kun, so I brought you here so we can watch him play basketball."

Hinata finally notices Sasuke. He looks over at them and smiles while forming two peace signs, one was for Hinata and the other for Sakura. But the group of fan girls thought it was for them and their cheer grows louder.

"We s-should all have lunch together tomorrow." Hinata says.

"Ugh I wish I could. But I'm busy tomorrow." Hinata frowns. "And even if I could, Tenten is your best friend."

"Is there a problem with Tenten?"

"No. But she hates my guts."

"I see." From the corner of her eye Hinata notices someone watching her. She turns quickly to look at the person, but he disappears. She leaves the gym and sees a student with dark hair running away with a camera. Sakura follows her and asks where she's going. Hinata points at the figure that is running away and says that he's been watching her.

"Oh that's Sai from class 3-C. He's our senior and is in the photography club."

"He's in the same class as Neji…"

"I think Sai has been abusing his camera privileges lately. You should tell your cousin."

"Hmm…yeah."

"HINATA!"

Sakura and Hinata sees Tenten running towards them.

"Tenten! How was it?"

"It was great, I joined the baseball team!"

"OH! That's amazing! Congrats Tenten!"

"Yeah congrats Tenten." Sakura receieves a dirty look from Tenten.

"Can we head back to class now?" Hinata notices that Tenten is completely ignoring Sakura but makes no comment.

"Um, actually…U-Uzumaki-san is in there. I wanna stay and watch him play basketball."

"With me!" Sakura hugs Hinata.

"Yeah…with Haruno." Hinata giggles, but then stops when she sees the hurtful look in Tenten's eyes.

"I guess I'll go hang with my new team. I'll see you later." Tenten runs away.

"Tenten wait!" Hinata catches up to her friend and hold her hands. "Tenten I don't know what happened between you and Haruno-chan, but I'm hoping this won't get in the way of our friendship."

"Really? Since you know something did happen, why are you still even talking to her?!" Tenten pulls away and leaves.

"Tenten…"

Sakura walks up to Hinata and sighs. "She's too possessive. That's not healthy at all."

"I think she's worried that you might do whatever it is that you did to her, to me." Hinata turns to Sakura. "What happened to her?"

"It was a misunderstanding I swear. I mean, like I didn't mean for the whole school to know about it. But no one is talking about it now, so I don't see why she's still being like this." Suddenly their conversation is interrupted by the loud noise of girls cheering inside the gym. "AH! We might miss the game!"

"It would be wrong to leave things like this. I really want to watch Uzumaki-san, but you know..." Sakura nods in understanding.

"I get it. It was really nice to meet you, though. I would love to introduce you to my bestfriend Ino."

"Thank you Haruno-chan, for everything."

* * *

 **I hope you like it so far.**


End file.
